Please Don't
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Kagami sangat membenci 'dia', karena 'dia' telah merebut orang yang Kagami cintai. / "Okay, no problem. I hope you'll be fine with your new life."/Cover by MV K. Will - Please Don't/ RnR, please?


Please Don't

By Lily Kotegawa

Genre: Angst

Main Character: Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan Kagami Taiga

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Song "Please Don't" by K. Will

Warning: (failed) plot twist, one sided love, triangle love, friend zone, OOC, AU, typos, alur yang terburu-buru, dan kawan-kawannya

Summary: Kagami sangat membenci 'dia', karena 'dia' telah merebut orang yang Kagami cintai. / "Okay, no problem. I hope you'll be fine with your new life."/

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Mereka bertiga kini satu atap. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Kagami mendelik sinis ke arah dua orang yang nampak asik saling bercengkrama di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Kagami menatap Momoi. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Momoi ―salah seorang dari dua orang yang ada di depan Kagami― tersenyum. "Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku ingin lebih dapat memperhatikan sosok Dai-chan dan membantunya dalam berbagai hal."

Kagami merasa sakit hati mendengar jawaban Momoi. Di satu apartemen mereka akan tinggal bertiga. Dan apa kata Momoi tadi? Ia ingin lebih memperhatikan Aomine? Tolong, jangan berkata seperti itu … Kagami merasa sangat cemburu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Kita duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil tanpa alunan musik_

_Dengan tangan kirimu yang selalu aku genggam, dan kau hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya begitu berkecamuk begitu melihat Momoi yang nampak senang bersama Aomine. Ia tak habis pikir. Padahal mereka itu teman lama yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik itu Momoi atau pun Aomine. Bahkan, mereka sempat sering kali bermain basket bersama setiap pulang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan,_

_Jangan kata kan kata itu!_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami sudah bertunangan dong, Kagamin."

Mata Kagami membulat. Aomine dan Momoi nampak menunjukkan cincin perak yang terpasang dimasing-masing jari manis mereka. Hati Kagami mulai terasa ngilu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Itu benar, Bakagami. Bahkan dua minggu lagi kami berniat untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kami. Jangan lupa datang, ya!"

Kagami menatap nanar kartu undangan yang Aomine berikan. Ia merasa terpuruk sendiri. Momoi dan Aomine akan menikah …. Mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi …. Ingin rasanya Kagami menarik tangan Momoi, menculik gadis bersurai _baby pink_ itu agar pernikahan mereka dibatalkan. Ia tak ingin Momoi menikah dengan Aomine. Ia tak ingin ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Harus membiarkanmu bukanlah hal semudah mengucapkan_

_Aku berbalik karena aku tak dapat melihatmu meninggalkanku_

_Air mataku menetes, namun saat ini aku harus menghapus tangisanku_

_Aku tak tahu harus mengenakan sapu tangan yang sempat kau berikan kepadaku atau membuang sapu tangan itu ke tempat sampah_

_Tapi, kenapa aku tak dapat menghilangkan getaran ini?_

_Mengapa aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padamu?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami meremas stir mobilnya. Lelaki bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam itu baru saja pulang dari acara pernikahan Momoi dan Aomine. Air mata nampak terlihat di sudut-sudut matanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah jalan raya yang sepi dan berlampu merah.

Memori Kagami mengingat dengan jelas, betapa bahagianya wajah Momoi ketika digandeng oleh Aomine yang berbalut _tuxedo_ hitam. Betapa bahagianya wajah Momoi ketika Momoi dan Aomine saling mengucap janji suci dan saling memutuskan jarak dengan lembutnya. Kagami merasa sesak melihat adegan itu. Ia ingin menangis di tempat, berteriak sejadi-jadinya yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tak menerima pernikahan mereka. Tapi itu tak mungkin, Kagami tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Namun, Kagami masih tak bisa merelakan Momoi yang kini telah menjadi milik Aomine seutuhnya. Kagami tak rela.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap nanar foto yang di ambil saat akhir acara itu. Foto antara dirinya, Momoi, dan Aomine.

"Arrgh! Sialan!" Kagami merobek foto itu menjadi tiga bagian. Bagian dimana hanya ia berdiri, Aomine berdiri, dan Momoi berdiri. "Aku masih tak bisa merelakanmu menikah dengannya …."

Tangan berkulit putih itu melempar robekan bagian dimana Momoi berdiri ke luar jendela mobil. Kini Kagami menyatukan foto dimana dirinya yang tengah berdiri dengan berbalutkan _tuxedo_ dan Aomine yang juga sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku masih menyukaimu, Ahomine," ucap Kagami lirih.

Karena Kagami Taiga menyukai Aomine Daiki, Kagami masih tidak rela Momoi Satsuki kini berubah nama menjadi Aomine Satsuki. Kagami masih tak bisa merelakannya ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ahomine, selamat ya! Jangan lupa doa-in temanmu yang satu ini biar segera menyusul."_

"_Hahaha … iya, iya. Pasti aku doa-in. Kamu baka sih, makanya masih nggak laku-laku."_

"_Eitss! Enak saja kamu!"_

"_Oya, tadi kamu sempat menangis karena saking terharunya sama pernikahanku, kan? Nih, sapu tangan!"_

"_Ih, siapa juga yang terharu!"_

"_Tuh, air matamu sekarang masih mengalir."_

"_Arrgh! Sialan kau, Teme!"_

"_Hahaha …."_

_Kagami harap, Aomine tak menyadari perasaan Kagami padanya yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Ia terlalu takut bila Aomine menyadarinya._

"Okay, no problem. I hope you'll be fine with your new life_."_

_Kagami tersenyum pahit, sambil beranjak meninggalkan Aomine yang menatap heran ke arahnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Finished! Ini adalah ficlet pelepas penat setelah try out provinsi. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya! Haha ….**

**Well, sejujurnya saya kurang yakin atas feel angst dan plot twist yang saya buat ini. Soalnya waktu dibaca ulang, rasanya saya sendiri kagak dapet feels-nya. Atau apa karena alurnya yang terlalu terburu-buru? *orz* Lagi pula kalian pasti udah bisa nebak Kagami suka sama Aomine, kan? Atau kalian malah tertipu? :v**

**Lalu … oya, thanks juga buat haerajjang yang telah menerjemahkan lagu K . Will ― Please Don't ini. Sumpah, lagunya memang menginspirasi banget! XD**

**Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa setelah UN SMP berakhir ;)**

Regards,

Lily Kotegawa


End file.
